Dunkle Zeiten
by tardis noise
Summary: spielt parallel zu "Dunkle Liebe" und beschreibt, wie es Dracos Eltern während der Zeit ergeht
1. Chapter 1

„Lucius, ich fürchte mich", flüsterte Narzissa.

Lucius trat näher an sie heran, legte ihr beide Hände auf die Schulter und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. Auch er hatte sich verändert. Narzissa erkannte die Veränderung deutlich, nicht nur sein Verhalten war anders, auch sein Äußeres hatte sich verändert. Einst der selbstsichere, etwas arrogante Mann mit den langen Haaren in schimmerndem Weißblond, war er nun schreckhaft, sein Haar war stumpf geworden und unter seinen geröteten Augen hatten sich tiefe Schatten gebildet. Und sehr zu Narzissas Besorgnis, griff er auch immer öfter zum Wein.

Sie schloss die Augen und sog seinen Duft ein, in dem neben seinem Parfüm auch der Geruch von Alkohol lag. Sie vermisste den starken Lucius, bei dem sie sich immer sicher und geborgen gefühlt hatte.

„Ich mich auch, Narzissa", flüsterte er mit heiserer Stimme zurück.

„Oh, Lucius. Ich mache mir solche Sorgen um Draco!" Narzissa spürte Tränen in sich aufsteigen. Seit Draco fort war ging es im Malfoy Manor drunter und drüber. Der Dunkle Lord, der Lucius schon seit seiner Rückkehr wie eine Witzfigur behandelte, war nun dazu auch noch wütend. Wütend, weil Draco ihn verraten hatte. Für Hermine Granger, eine Muggelgeborene. Aber andererseits war Narzissa auch unglaublich stolz auf ihren Sohn, denn er hatte das getan, was sie sich niemals getraut hatte: den Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord aufzunehmen und zu tun, was er für richtig hielt.

„Was sollen wir tun?", fragte Lucius.

Narzissa hatte sich alles schon genau überlegt. Aber es war doch etwas ganz anderes, es dann auch wirklich zu sagen, geschweige denn in die Tat umzusetzen.

„Wir müssen hier weg. Weg von alledem", wisperte sie.

Entsetzt schaute Lucius sie an. „Aber er wird uns finden." Seine Stimme wurde schrill und Narzissa spürte seine Furcht. Die gleiche Furcht, die auch von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte.

„Nein, Lucius." Sie atmete tief ein. „Lucius, wir müssen hier weg. Weg aus diesem Haus, weg vom Dunklen Lord."

Lucius begann zu zittern. „Narzissa, wohin sollen wir gehen? Was sollen wir tun? Er wird uns finden, egal wohin wir fliehen. Er wird uns überall finden."

„Wenn wir hier bleiben, wird er uns bestrafen." Narzissa war den Tränen nahe. Sie hatte nicht nur Angst um sich selbst und um Lucius, sondern auch um den meistgeliebten Menschen in ihrem Leben: Draco. Sie wollte, dass er glücklich war und wenn sie ehrlich war, sie konnte es ihm nicht verübeln mit Granger fortgegangen zu sein. Aber hatte er nicht einmal an seine Eltern gedacht? Was aus ihnen werden würde? Sie konnten von Glück sprechen, dass der Dunkle Lord gerade damit beschäftigt war, einen Krieg zu planen, sodass er sich nicht mit weniger wichtigen Problemen wie weggelaufenen Jugendlichen befassen konnte.

„Wir müssen fliehen. Jetzt. Solange er uns nicht beachtet", wisperte sie. Sie sprach leise, denn sie hatte Angst, dass Bellatrix jeden Moment das Zimmer betreten könnte. Und Bellatrix war wohl die treueste Anhängerin, die Lord Voldemort jemals gehabt hatte. Und noch dazu war sie die Verrückteste. Sie würde alles, einfach absolut alles für ihn tun. Narzissa war sich sicher, dass ihre Liebe zum Dunklen Lord tiefer war als die zu Narzissa.

Lucius' Hand krallte sich in ihre. „Fliehen. Ich kann nicht." Seine Stimme war brüchig und er sah sie nicht an. „Wir bleiben, wo wir sind." Er hob den Kopf und sah sie aus glasigen Augen an. „Und wir werden nie wieder ein Wort über dieses Gespräch verlieren."

Er ließ sie los und verließ das Zimmer. Narzissa blieb zurück, blickte ihm nach und wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Sie wollte nichts sehnlicher, als dass Draco in Sicherheit war. Doch wie sollte sie das erreichen, solange der Dunkle Lord lebte und an der Macht war? Sie wollte wieder glücklich sein, mit ihrem Mann und ihrem Sohn. Sie seufzte tief, wischte sich eine einzelne Träne von der Wange und hob dann entschlossen den Kopf. Sie würde dieses Spiel mitspielen, solange es nötig war.


	2. Chapter 2

„ Was denkt der Junge sich nur dabei?", keifte Bellatrix.

Wütend starrte sie auf Lucius und Narcissa herab, die mit gesenkten Köpfen am Tisch saßen. Aus ihren Augen schienen förmlich Blitze zu sprühen. Außer den dreien war keiner im Raum, weshalb Lucius sich dazu durchrang, den Kopf mit den geröteten Augen und der blassen Haut ein Stück anzuheben. Seit Wochen waren sie Gefangene in ihrem eigenen Haus und es setzte allen drei sehr zu. Lucius war am Ende seiner Kräfte, wurde halb verrückt vor Angst und Sorge und widmete sich fast ausschließlich dem Alkoholkonsum. Bellatrix hatte keine Chance ihr Temperament an jemand anderem auszulassen als an ihrer Schwester und deren Mann und Narcissas Gedanken waren ununterbrochen bei Draco. Es waren keine einfachen Tage.

„Bellatrix, bitte beruhige dich", murmelte Lucius.

Bellatrix kreischte auf. „Mich beruhigen?" Sie fuchtelte wütend mit einem Zauberstab durch die Luft, den sie einem Greifer abgenommen hatte, nachdem Harry Potter ihren mit sich genommen hatte. Augenblicklich senkte Lucius seinen Kopf wieder.

„Bella, bitte", sagte Narcissa leise. „Bitte."

„Sag du mir nicht, was ich tun und lassen soll", erwiderte Bellatrix giftig, doch sie kreischte nicht mehr so. Sie begann, unruhig hin und her zu laufen. „Der Dunkle Lord kommt heute. Zissy, du weißt, dass er euch für die Vergehen von Draco bestrafen wird."

Narcissa nickte. Es wäre schließlich nicht das erste Mal. Ja, Lord Voldemort war noch immer unglaublich zornig. Lucius wurde nur noch mit Häme und Spott behandelt, Narcissa fast komplett ignoriert. Doch ihren Mann so leiden zu sehen, war qualvoll genug. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit war sie den Tränen nahe, doch sie hielt sie zurück. Sie würde nicht weinen. Nicht hier in diesem Haus, nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Nicht aus Verzweiflung.

Sie erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und legte Lucius eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Lucius, möchtest du dich nicht langsam umziehen?"

Ihr Mann brummte zur Antwort etwas Unverständliches, stand aber mit zittrigen Gliedmaßen auf. Narcissa geleitete ihn die Treppe hinauf in ihr Schlafzimmer, wobei sie die ganze Zeit über Bellatrix' missbilligenden Blick im Rücken spürte.

Sie musste stark sein. Für Draco und ihren Mann. Und irgendwie auch für Bellatrix. Wie verrückt ihre Schwester auch sein mochte. Narcissa liebte sie. Aber dennoch gab es im Moment Wichtigeres, um das man sich kümmern musste. Irgendwie bugsierte sie Lucius aufs Bett. Er beobachtete sie aus trüben Augen und sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er sie überhaupt wahrnahm. Sie unterdrückte einen tiefen Seufzer, dann begann sie, ihm die Kleider auszuziehen, die voller Weinflecken und anderem Schmutz war. Dann zog sie ihm frische und saubere, natürlich schwarze, Kleidung an, was sie nur mit einiger Mühe schaffte.

„Ich brauche neuen Wein", grummelte Lucius.

„Nein, Liebster", erwiderte sie sanft. „Den brauchst du nicht."

Sie kniete sich vor ihm auf den Boden und schaute mit festem Blick zu ihm auf. „Du musst durchhalten, Lucius. Für Draco."

In seinen Augen erschien ein kleines Funkeln und Narcissa musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

„Für Draco", erwiderte er leise, seine Stimme rau und gebrochen.

Sie saßen eine Weile so da, bis Bellatrix durch die Tür kreischte: „Er verlangt nach euch. Sofort!"

Narcissa straffte die Schultern und hakte sich bei Lucius unter, um ihn aber auch sich selbst zu stützen.

Für Draco, sagte sie sich. Für Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

Lord Voldemort saß am Kopf der langen Tafel im Speisesaal des Manors. Rechts von ihm saß Bellatrix. Narzissa war sich bewusst, was für ein jämmerliches Bild sie und ihr Mann abgeben mussten. Doch sie versuchte noch immer, das Beste aus der Situation zu machen. Sofern man aus so einer Situation so etwas wie ‚das Beste' machen konnte. Schon während sie zu ihren angestammten Plätzen neben Bellatrix liefen, konnte sie den Hohn und die Belustigung, aber gleichzeitig auch den Zorn des Dunklen Lords spüren und auf seinem Gesicht ablesen.

Sie setzten sich und der Dunkle Lord begann in seiner kalten Stimme zu sprechen. „Lucius, was ist nur mit dir passiert?"

„Mit m-mir?", stotterte Lucius.

Lord Voldemort zischte höhnisch. „Mit m-mir?"

Es gehörte zu den neuen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen des Dunklen Lords, sich über Lucius lustig zu machen. Immer, wenn er ihn sah wurde er zum Opfer gemacht. Narzissa empfand jedes Mal Abscheu gegenüber ihrem Herrn. Ihrem Herrn…

Unter dem Tisch legte sie Lucius beruhigend eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte währenddessen weiter gesprochen. „… nur aus dir geworden? Du lässt dich gehen, Lucius. Du warst einmal mein treuester, bester Gefolgsmann."

Ihr Mann senkte den Blick, nachdem Lord Voldemort das _war_ besonders betont hatte. Hämisch lachte er auf, und dann als das Gelächter langsam abebbte, sagte er ernst und mit einem höchst gefährlichen Unterton in der Stimme: „Ihr fragt euch sicher, warum ich euch überhaupt noch mit meiner Anwesenheit beehre, nicht wahr?"

Nein, dachte Narzissa.

„Ja", sagte Narzissa.

Bellatrix hing förmlich an den Lippen ihres Herrn und Meisters.

„Dein Sohn, Lucius", zischte der Dunkle Lord. „Was hast du mit ihm gemacht? Dachtest du, mir bleibt alles verborgen? Er ist verdorben, Lucius! VERDORBEN!" Das letzte Wort kreischte er fast. „Er ist nicht nur mit Harry Potter davon, man hat mir zugetragen, er hätte eine Beziehung mit dem Granger-Mädchen. Einer Muggelgeborenen, ein wertloses Schlammblut."

Lucius sagte nichts, hielt den Kopf gesenkt. Narzissa überlegte fieberhaft, was sie tun sollte. Da sagte Bellatrix: „Aber Herr, Ihr wisst, dass wir Euch treu sind und immer treu sein werden."

Das mag ja für dich gelten, Bella. Aber nicht für mich, dachte Narzissa. Doch sie schwieg, versuchte ihr Gesicht ausdruckslos zu lassen. Doch der Dunkle Lord beachtete sie nicht. Wie immer. Sie war für ihn schon immer nur die Schwester seiner loyalsten Todesserin und die Frau seines besten Mannes gewesen. Ein Anhängsel. Sie hatte sich immer darüber geärgert. Doch wenn sie darüber nachdachte, konnte genau das ein Vorteil für sie werden.

„Ja, Bellatrix", erwiderte Lord Voldemort und seine kalten, roten Augen bohrten sich in Lucius Gesicht. „Ich weiß." Dann erhob er sich. „Ich habe Besseres zu tun, als mich mit dir herumzuschlagen, Lucius. Kümmert euch um euren Sohn. Damit meine ich, ihr bekommt ihn unter Kontrolle… oder der Junge muss sterben."

Narzissa holte zitternd Luft. Lucius antwortete nicht, deshalb antwortete sie: „Ja, Herr. Wir haben verstanden."

Bellatrix begleitete den Dunklen Lord hinaus, begleitet von Nagini. „Draco", raunte Lucius.

„Er muss überleben", sagte Narzissa, den Tränen nahe. „Er muss überleben. Und wenn alle anderen sterben. Und wenn ich persönlich gegen den Dunklen Lord antrete. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Draco überlebt." Leise fügte hinzu: „Und dass er nichts bereut und glücklich wird. Ich will ihn doch nur in Sicherheit wissen."

Ihr Mann hob den Kopf. „Er wird überleben."

Narzissa würde alles dafür geben. Auch ihr eigenes Leben.


End file.
